This invention is directed to a cargo carrying device and more specifically to a portable device that is capable of transporting a load across the ground and can be mounted to a vehicle.
Cargo carrying devices are known in the art. Typically, these devices are mounted to a draw bar that is attached to the receiver of a hitch of a vehicle. While capable of supporting a load these devices are limited to this single purpose. Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a device that addresses this deficiency.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a cargo carrier that can be used for multiple purposes.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a cargo carrier that is easily mounted on a vehicle.
These and other objectives will be apparent to those skilled in the art based upon the following disclosure.